


ever-evolving

by Argentina



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Ficlet, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: ocean eyes, sandy hairwitty quips, charming flair -~aka a short poem i wrote for this wonderful fandom i discovered during the summer





	ever-evolving

**Author's Note:**

> i still haven't finished the book, and i bought an online copy a few weeks ago, but casey mcquiston is an amazing author and her book deserves something even if i'm lazy so eNjOy bois
> 
> ps, i wrote this at 2 am on a school night

ocean eyes, sandy hair   
witty quips, charming flair  
he’s got a pretty smile  
more than worth your while  
he’s sweet, clever, talented  
everything you ever wanted  
absolute perfection in one  
ever-evolving, never done  
a boy with so much hope   
would it be selfish to elope  
but never say never  
because you’re my forever


End file.
